


My Heart Has Wings

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Another 51 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Disney Movies, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinda, M/M, Misuse of Disney Songs, No Plot Just Bullshit, Song Lyrics, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: The demon would smile at him over the top of his glass, and all the sudden Aziraphale would hear Ilene Woods’ voice crooning in his ear,the key to all Heaven is mine.It was really rather bothersome.It wasn’t as if Aziraphale didn’t know he loved Crowley--he was perfectly aware of that, and had been for a while. He simply didn’t need to be reminded of it so often.(Or, I Listened To Old Disney Music and the had Feelings)





	My Heart Has Wings

**Author's Note:**

> this is unrepentant fluff! no plot! no substance! just queer angels kissing because of disney music! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it

Aziraphale was fond of humans, he felt that much was obvious. One does not simply turn against their entire species for the sake of something one  _ casually tolerates _ .

That being said, sometimes humans were insufferable.

He’d seen films before, of course. He’d even seen a few of the Disney ones. Warlock had been  _ very  _ fond of the one involving the ice lady, and the one with the squishy, white robot creature, and had, at times, convinced Aziraphale to come in to watch them with him, even though that was  _ quite  _ outside of a gardener’s job description.

That being said, he’d never seen Cinderella.

“Wha--are you serious?” Crowley had asked. “You’ve never--really? Never?”

“Never,” Aziraphale confirmed.

“That’s-- _ angel _ . Cinderella is a  _ classic _ !”

“I never understood all the hoopla around films--”

“Did you just say  _ hoopla _ ?”

“--nd I already knew the story, so it hardly made sense for me to go see it at the cinema, and I don’t have a television or--”

“This is--okay, alright, I’m fixing this  _ right now _ ,” Crowley said, staggering to his feet (they  _ had  _ been drinking for quite a while). “C’mon, angel, we--we’re going back to my place, and we’re watching--we’re watching that damn movie.”

And so they had.

And so, Aziraphale had begun a slow descent into madness.

_ So this is love, so this is love, so this is what makes life divine _ , over and over and over again, as if it was on a loop inside the angel’s head. 

It was  _ ridiculous _ .

It wasn’t as if the song was  _ bad _ \--actually, it was quite lovely. It just  _ wouldn’t leave him alone _ .

It would ring in his ears, a swell of violins and a flute, at the most inopportune times.

Namely, when he was with Crowley.

The demon would smile at him over the top of his glass, and all the sudden Aziraphale would hear Ilene Woods’ voice crooning in his ear,  _ the key to all Heaven is mine _ .

It was really rather bothersome.

It wasn’t as if Aziraphale didn’t  _ know _ he loved Crowley--he was  _ perfectly _ aware of that, and had been for a while. He simply didn’t need to be  _ reminded  _ of it so often.

“Really, this is all quite unnecessary,” he muttered as he took another sip of his wine. It had been  _ weeks _ , for pity’s sake.

“Huh?” Crowley asked.

“Nothing, my dear,” Aziraphale replied with a small, dishonest smile.

Crowley stared at him for a moment. “You’re shit at lying, you know?”

“I would certainly  _ hope so _ ,” Aziraphale said primly. “It’s hardly an  _ angelic _ trait--”

“Shut up,” Crowley said, rolling his eyes. “You and I--we both know you--well,  _ you’re _ hardly an--honestly, you’d think after  _ 6,000 years _ you’d have at least a  _ little  _ skill.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing, Crowley.”

“ _ Nothing _ doesn’t have you babbling to yourself like someone’s crazy great-aunt.”

“Honestly, Crowley--”

“Fine, alright, you don’t want to talk to me. That’s-- _ fine _ , angel,” Crowley said with the sort of shrug that was so nonchalant it went right back around to being forced again.

Aziraphale sighed. “It’s--my dear, you must understand, it’s not--”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, suddenly seeming much more sober than he had been a moment ago.

He didn’t say anything else.

He didn’t really need to.

_ My heart has wings, and I can fly _

Aziraphale silently cursed everyone who’d ever stepped foot in Walt Disney Studios.

“Fuck it,” he murmured because if he was going to do this, he might as well not do any of it by halves.

Crowley’s eyes widened, but Aziraphale paid it no attention. He was too focused on sitting down next to Crowley on the lounge, on cupping the demon’s cheek ever so gently in one hand while the other reached up to brush a piece of brilliant red hair from Crowley’s face.

“Do tell me if you want me to stop,” the angel whispered, and a moment later his lips were pressed against the demon’s in a soft, sweet kiss.

After a split second, Crowley reciprocated, his arms winding around Aziraphale’s waist, pulling him closer. He tilted his head just a bit to the side, and suddenly, it seemed as if the skies had opened, as if all the stars in all the systems in all the galaxies in the universes in the whole of creation were raining down around them.

It was bliss, it was ecstasy, it was a perfectly made cup of tea and a good book on a rainy day, it was the first warm day of spring, when the world felt warm and bright and pure, it was a thousand melodies overlapping into the most exquisite symphony, it was...

_ This is the miracle that I’ve been dreaming of _

This was  _ love _ , yes.

This was love.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!!!


End file.
